the new girl
by Next generation writer gal
Summary: something doesn't seem right about the new girl, and sarah seems to be covering for her. when the new girl is kidnapped by jesse, things start to piece together.
1. Chapter 1

**This story may seem a bit confusing at first, but i didn't want to give away anything. Don't worry, this story will piece together eventually. **

**Ethan's POV**

"Hey e," said Benny as soon as he saw me. "You seen the new girl? She's HOT!" i had to admit, he had a point there. "Yes, and she's also standing right behind you." i told him, trying hard not to laugh. He turned around slowly and found the new girl and Sarah standing behind him. Luckily for him, the new girl looked happy with what he'd said. Sarah simply rolled her eyes then said "moving on. This is Ali; she just moved here from England and will be staying here for about a year." Benny raised his hand. "I know what you're gonna say Benny, and no you can't show her around because I've been chosen to do that." Said Sarah. I looked at the new girl and waited for her to say something. Instead, she looked down at her hands, widened her eyes and put them behind her back. Then she saw me looking at her and she smiled suspiciously. She then said to Sarah "umm, we should go now. We'll be late for class..." but the bell wasn't due to go for another 10 minutes. Sarah gave her a weird look, but Ali gestured to her hands and Sarah said quickly "yes... we should go. C'mon Ali!" then she pulled her away. I looked at Benny. "Am i the only one who noticed something strange about Ali?" i asked him, but he was still staring after her. I hit him and he snapped out of it, "Nope, she seems normal." I rolled my eyes.

Meanwhile...

**Sarah's POV**

"What's wrong now?" i asked Ali. She narrowed her eyes and raised her hands. They had turned red and were now on fire. (I'm not kidding. Her hands were literally on fire.) "Oh nothing, just a bit of a fever (!)" she said sarcastically, running her hands under the faucet. The fire went out. She looked confused. "That normally doesn't work. Oh well, must be getting better at controlling my powers." She said. I sighed, "i have to say, you aren't making my job as your protector any easier."Then the bell rang and we decided to go to class.

**Ali's POV**

I was waiting outside of the school for Sarah, when this boy randomly came out of the bush in front of me. I tried to scream, but he was seriously quick and put his hands on my mouth before i could. No human could possibly be that quick. Next thing i knew, he dragged me into the bushes so no one even knew what was going on.

**Sarah's POV**

I'd been standing outside of the school for over an hour now, and Ali still hadn't shown up. I was starting to worry about her. I decided to call her to find out if she'd ditched me. The phone rang for a few minutes before she answered. "Sarah, thank god you called! I need help." She said quickly, she was whispering for some reason. "Ali, are you o.k? Your voice sounds really weird." I asked. "Yes, I'm fine for now. Did you used to date someone called Jesse?" she asked. I'd never told her about him, suddenly i didn't like where this conversation was going. "yes." I answered. Suddenly, there was a loud crashing sound in the background and i heard Jesse's voice saying "what are you doing? Who was that call to?" then the phone call was cut off. I knew what i had to do. But where was i going to start?

I was going over where Ali might be in my head all the way home. I was concentrating on this so much that when my phone rang, i nearly fell off the chair i was sitting on. It was from Ali's phone so i answered. "Ali, what did he do to you?" i asked quickly. I heard a man laughing down the phone. "Your friend is fine... for now. But to keep her that way, you must do me one teensy favour." Said Jesse's voice down the phone. I sighed. "Fine, what do you want from me?" i asked, almost afraid to hear the answer. He paused as if thinking about what to say as the answer. "One last chance. Go on one more date with me, to prove I've changed." I paused, wondering whether i should go. "And what if i don't go?" i said, although i pretty much knew what the answer was gonna be. "Then i kill your friend. And to prove she's still here;" i heard a girl screaming, then Ali said "don't listen to him! He won't hurt me until you do what he wants! That last scream was because he ripped the cello tape off my mouth!" then she was cut off again and all i could hear was the muffled sound of her voice. (He must've put the tape back on.) "Umm... ignore her, i actually did hurt her. She's lying. Do we have a deal?" he said quickly. To be honest, i believed Ali a lot more than i believed him, but i did believe that he'd hurt her so i said "deal. Tomorrow at 8 for our last date EVER. And make sure you bring Ali, otherwise I'm leaving." I told him and he agreed.


	2. Chapter 2

**I forgot to mention this in part one, but if you're wondering how Jesse knew Sarah was protecting Ali; he saw them walking to school together and he head them talking together as well.**

**Sarah's POV**

THE NEXT DAY AT 8

I got to the restaurant and found Jesse already there with Ali handcuffed to a chair, (no one else seemed to notice that. Maybe his hand was in the way or something.) I sat down in front of him. "You look nice." He said to me. "Let's just get this over with." I said, focusing on Ali to stop myself running away. After about 10 minutes, something dawned on me. The person in danger here has survived a 50 foot drop and being poisoned with a fatal poison. A vampire bite doesn't hurt any more than that. The worst thing that could happen was that she'd get a few extra powers. And if i let this thing with Jesse go on, he'd have complete control over me like a puppet. So i made a decision to leave.

As soon as i got up, Jesse stood up too. (As he did this, he knocked over the chair and took Ali with it which was quite funny.) "Where do you think you're going Sarah? It's not over yet. And have you forgotten about you friend?" for emphasis, he yanked Ali's handcuffs and she yelped. I looked at her, and had to try hard not to sit back down again. "Ali, I'm sorry. I can't take it! You've been talking about yourself and looking at other girls for the whole meal. You can bite her if you want. I'm going home!" i said, collecting my bag and praying to god i was right. Jesse stood up, "have it your way." He said, grabbing a dazed looking Ali and biting her. He then disappeared, leaving me with all of the people in the room staring at me.

I was frozen in time. I had no idea what to do; everyone in the room was staring at either me or Ali. (Who was on the floor crying out in pain.) A few people were staring at me and saying "i wonder if she's one of them too." I was also still angry at myself for letting the girl i was supposed to be protecting get bitten by a vampire. Then Ali did the most heroic thing yet; she stopped crying for a moment and raised a shaking pale hand up. Then she chanted a memory erasing spell under her breath. The next thing i knew, there was a bright flash and everyone was back in their seats as if nothing had happened. Then Ali looked at me, her face was ghostly white. "They'll ask what happened to me, tell them i fell off my chair and hit my head." Then she fainted. At first i wondered who she meant, but then i saw that there were people staring again. So i told them what ali said to tell them and then i called an ambulance.

**Ethan's POV**

Sarah came to school looking like she'd been hit by a bus. Her hair was a mess, her clothes were dirty and she had a number of scratches on her face. "You look...interesting. Where's Ali? Isn't she staying with you?" i asked. Then Sarah told me the whole story. It turns out she'd spent most of the night in the hospital with Ali.

**Anyone who wants to know how Sarah became ali's protector: read on.**

**Ali's POV**

I felt really alone in the world. Like i was the only non human that isn't an animal alive. It's too dangerous for me to even tell you what i really am. Yet.

I was walking down the street, when i looked down an alleyway and saw a girl of about 17 with a rat in her mouth. I covered my mouth as she looked at me with startling yellow eyes. Now i was worried, what was she going to do to me? I was frozen with fear. So i prepared for the worst as she approached me with fangs still dripping with blood.

"Don't hurt me!" i yelped as she came seriously close. "My blood is very rare and i do NOT want to lose any of it." She gave me a weird look. "I'm not going to hurt you. I prefer not to bite humans. Wait, what do you mean your blood is 'rare.'?" i decided that i should tell her. I mean if she exposes me then i'll expose her. "Alright, if you don't tell anyone I'm a vampire then i won't tell anyone your secret." "deal." She paused for a while. "You know, it's really dangerous for someone like you to be out on their own. Do you have any idea how many people want you blood?" she continued. I paused, not thinking about that. So i told her about the rest of my situation. "hmm." She said. "i got it! You can stay with me for awhile. I'll protect you, and this way i can keep a close eye on you keeping my secret." And so i agreed.


End file.
